The Cry of the Wolf
by Telekinesis Fae Flamingsword
Summary: One day You are a human, the next you are the puppy that you wanted for your birthday... AND you find yourself in New York City, AND-(wait is that Percy over there?)
1. Chapter 1

___**I'm giving this a try again, Writing a story is hard :P**_

You're lying in bed, wondering what you will get tomorrow on your 13th birthday. (You absently think, what if you're a demigod? Like from the percy jackson books... you giggle at the thought) you've really been wanting an Australian Shepard puppy, preferably a female... but you don't think that you'll get one. You decided that you will save up to adopt one if you don't get one for your birthday. You fall asleep imagining your dream puppy.

* _You dream that you're a red mural Aussie, your fur is reddish brown and you have a white underbelly and a white muzzle, you have bright green eyes, with darker green speckles in them_ *

The following morning you wake up with a wet nose, so with your eyes still closed you reach out your hand and rub it, but it got you hand wet. You open your eyes and yelp, you have a muzzle!

You look around and notice that you are lying beside a street, and there is water down the road, along with a green statue standing out by the water. You get up and start heading towards the water, _Honk, Honk_ you think humorously as you race to the edge of the water, and stare at your reflection, you are a red mural, your fur is redish brown and you have a white underbelly and a white muzzle, you have bright green eyes, with darker green speckles in them, just like in your dream... you bend down and lap at the water, you hear someone saying something behind you, and your ear swivels so you can hear better, "Yes, there's a stray dog here, no it doesn't have a collar, yes I'm at the park on 47th street, and-" you don't wait to hear more, as you take off running away from the person.

Two days later, and you've managed to get to Long Island mostly unseen, you see a giant shape in front of you, _What is That?!_ You whimper, then you saw three figures running ahead of the giant creature, as you approach you see a hand reach out and grab one of them, the person disappears with a scream. You growl and charge, biting deep into its leg, making it growl, and lash out its leg, throwing you into something hard, before your eyes close, you see a concerned face bending over you. Then you slide into darkness.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

You wake up wrapped in blankets, you open your eyes and see a grapevine dangling in front of you. You froze realizing that you are... you are... in the Big House. It looks like described in the Lost Hero book… you frown, thinking _But wasn't Percy fighting the Minotaur yesterday?_

You sniff the air, because you're feeling hungry, then you hear someone talking in a nearby room, "why don't you explain a lot to me?" A couple minutes later you're trying to get out of the blankets when _Wham_ the door swung open, "what happened?" "Hera's cabin... vision... bad..." someone gasped out. They started talking quietly, then a blonde haired teenage girl, came running through the room, then about a minute later she ran back through. As you fought to get out of the blankets you rolled off the chair and landed with a _Thump_ ***** **Crash*** -Bang-

"What was THAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps rang out in the corridor, as Chiron stepped slowly into the room he had a bow drawn and was looking for danger, You couldn't help it, you let out a whimper. His gaze instantly snapped to you and his eyes widened, he lowered the bow then set it down. "You're awake then." He said softly,

He moved slowly towards you, making you back away, "I mean you no harm, little one, he said crouching beside you, he slowly reached out let you sniff his hand, "After you saved Percy-" Chiron's face tightened "you fell unconscious and have been in a coma-like state since then. That was about two years ago."

You were shocked. You'd been unconscious for _TWO WHOLE YEARS?!_

"I don't know what caused me to keep holding on to hope… I was getting ready to put you to sleep, because I didn't think you'd wake up" Chiron continued, then he smiled, a little sadly "But I'm glad you did… if only so I have something to remember Percy by…" he sighed, then startled a bit as you pushed your muzzle into his hand to try to comfort him.

"Thank you Little Butterfly." He said with a smile, you dipped your head, with a doggy grin. He stared at you for a moment; "You understand me?" you nodded. "Well that's unexpected. But not unwelcome." He murmured,

A conch horn blew in the distance, "It's Dinnertime." He got up and moved towards the door, you lingered behind, not sure if you should go with him. But when he noticed you weren't following, he turned back and asked "Are you coming Butterfly?" you bounded after him, "After being asleep for two years you're probably hungry, aren't you?" he teased. And he led the way to the dinner pavilion.

Once at the pavilion he led you to a spot in the corner then placed a bowl with some meat in it, then he went to sit at the head table. then everyone began getting up and placing some food in the braziers around the place. you noticed that there was one not far from you, so you carefully took a piece of meat and slipped over to the brazier you tossed the meat into the brazier with a silent prayer for guidance. then you slipped back to your corner and began eating


End file.
